Muggle Wars
by rasergeant
Summary: What happens when Harry has left Little Whinging forever? The war still goes on.
1. Chapter 1 The Attack

**Muggle wars**

_**I do not own Harry Potter or any characters in the books, this is a made up story and has nothing to do with J.K Rowling.**_

**Chapter 1 The Attack**

It was midnight, or so the clock told Little Whinging as it struck the hour. All the residences of number 4 were fast asleep, or so it seemed. Dudley Dursley was not snoring gently in his bed as he usually did he was awake and restless. Dudley was worried but not about the same issues that plagued Harry's mind and all the minds of the wizarding world, no it was girl or to be more certain one girl, Doris Hodgekin.

The rest of the world were panicking about the increasing threat on the world, bridges breaking and plunging thousands into the rivers or the increasing bad weather in both the north and south regions of the country. Dudley was thinking about Doris the large, sorry big boned girl, that had attracted his attention but slapping him in the face that day at school. The war had begun and all he could think about was love.

Dudley was not the only one who lay awake an hour later as there was a gently popping noise coming from Harry's room as three fully grown wizards arrived in his room, a tall bespectacled man, a man with flaming red hair and a woman with bushy brown hair. Harry, Ron and Hermione were returning from London having spent the whole day in his house making the house fit to live in as it had gone untidy for a year.

This was Harry's last night with his "family" because he had promised Dumbledore that he would do so before he hit the road and never looked back. Harry picked up a leather bag from the corner of the room and attempt to pile clothes and books into the small leather sac. Ron sat down on Harry's bed and fell asleep while Hermione paced the room wanted to be gone as soon as possible.

Dudley sighed as he got up and stared out of the window in the corner of his eye he thought he saw a dark shadow moving swiftly towards the house. Dudley thought nothing of this as Harry had had many strange visitors in the last week or so. Dudley went back to his wonderings but suddenly he felt cold and actually quite sick and the image that haunted him most began to swim unfocused into his mind. He felt a strange coldness sweeping across all his features as he miserably sank to the floor.

There was a slow cold mist forming around the house, fogs like that had plagued the big cities and towns for some time but it was tighter and closer than it had ever been before. "Do you think they are here," Hermione asked nervously as he swept the room for the hundredth time picking up a book on the floor and gazing absently at the cover. "No they can't have followed us all the way from London," Harry answered "Wake up Ron we need to go."

The windows began to rattle slowly in Dudley's room as despair set in. He had felt like this before, once in the summer a couple of years ago when he was with Harry. Harry Dudley thought he had protected him against this last time, he needed Harry. Dudley staggered to his feet as he heard a loud tapping on the widow, Dudley turned around in panic, falling against the door. It was only a snowy white owl, Dudley thought it was the one that belonged to Harry but can't be certain. Slowly but surely Dudley got to his feet again and walked towards the door.

"Oh Ron come on wake up you lump," Hermione said trying to turf Ron out of bed "Oh for goodness sake Ronald Weasley get up." With Harry's help Hermione managed to push Ron off the bed and on to the floor. "Woz the matta," Ron groaned sleepily. "Ron we need to go now," Harry answered as he strode to the door to check that he hadn't woken the rest of the house up. "Who turned the light out," Ron said stupidly as he stared out of the window.

Dudley turned as he reached the corridor, he saw the black figure again, a tall creature wrapped in a black cloak. Its hands reached out to turn the handle on the window, they were grey and clammy and its breathing was slow and rattle, it was shucking more than it needed out of the air. Dudley ran as fast as his tubby legs would carry him he pulled the handle of Harry's door open just as the thing managed to open the window "Hhhharrrryyyy!" Dudley shouted as he burst into Harry's bedroom. To Dudley's horror the thing was making straight towards him and when he turned he saw that Harry was gone "Hhharrrrryyyyy!"


	2. Chapter 2 Trip before a fall

_**I do not own the rights to any of the Harry Potter characters or any related articles**_

**Chapter 2 Trip before a fall**

Dudley lay on the floor his heart pounding in his throat and his head on fire as sweet poured from his forehead. Dudley was unhealthy there was no way of getting round this fact; it was very likely that his heart was pumping so fast because of his size and the sweet for the same reason. Dudley's head began to swim and his eyes become unfocused as his darkest fair appeared before his eyes. It was all around him there was a screaming in his head. "No!" he moaned trying to push himself up from the floor. Dudley cannot move he was paralysed; all the happiness had been sucked from the air that surrounded him. That mouth that he had seen once before was closing in on him rapidly.

Dudley's world went black as he smelt the breath of the thing, the dementor. Dudley could no longer protect himself as his fear overtook him in a mass of despair. The air suddenly started to get warmer again as there was the sound of hurrying footsteps and some one lifting his head from the ground. "Can you hear me?" a muffed voice asked. Dudley weakly opened his eyes and looked at the figure that held him. Dudley saw the blurred outline of a man, scruffy untidy covered some of his face and his clothes were scabby. "Who….." Dudley's voice faded away as he slipped in unconsciousness. Dudley knew he was safe and the dementor was gone.


	3. Chapter 3 St Mungo's for Muggles

**_I do not own any Harry Potter rights, or anything else!_**

**Chapter 3 St Mungo's for Muggles **

"Can you hear me?" a voice asked Dudley.

It had been three days since Dudley had been found on the floor outside his bedroom at number 4 Private drive. His mother had cried buckets when he had seen her boy lying on the floor in the arms of a complete stranger.

Remus Lupin had tried to explain to Uncle Vernon who he was but he had been manhandled out of the house by a purple Vernon and a trembling Petunia who was beside herself with grief.

"I need to talk to Harry," Lupin had bellowed through the letterbox.

"It's always that boy who leads us in to trouble. I don't care what that man says, what is it Bumbledoor or something like that, that boy has to go," shouted Uncle Vernon.

He strode up the stairs past Dudley who was still lying out cold on the floor and knocked on the door behind him.

"Harry come out here at once, at once boy," Uncle Vernon exploded as he reached for the door handle. There was no reply as Vernon's face became redder and redder. There was still shouting from downstairs as Lupin attempted to re enter the house. Vernon's hand shuck as it tightened on the handle "Boy you have five seconds to open this door…. 5….4….3……2……1. I am going to break this door down if you don't open it now," Vernon breathed as he turned the handle to his surprise the door of Harry's bedroom opened with ease.

No one was there as the door swung open to reveal an empty room. There was no sign that any one had ever even lived that room, all his things were gone.

"Harry Potter!" Vernon screamed as he ran back down the stairs vaulting over Dudley and pulled open the door.

Lupin fell in through the door as it was clear that he had been leaning against the door when Vernon opened it. Uncle Vernon grabbed hold of Lupin and dragged him to his feet. "He's gone!" he moaned as his face turned from dark to light purple "We were alright until he came into our house. We don't need your kind around here. I didn't want him but I thought we could make him normal, people can change you know." There was a long pause in which Uncle Vernon seemed to making up his mind

"Get out now! If he is gone you are certainly not staying," Uncle Vernon roared as he threw Lupin out into the street. The door was slammed into Lupin's face before he could say anything else.

There was a moment before Lupin spoke again "I can help Dudley, I can help your son."

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were now sat on comfie easy chairs by the bed of their only son in a hospital. Not any of the local hospitals or even any of the city ones would have known what was wrong with Dudley but St Mungo's did. Aunt Petunia was nervously turning her scarf in her hands over and over again while Uncle Vernon stared around the room as if expecting some one to jump out and attack him. Uncle Vernon had to admit that Dudley seemed a lot more at ease now he was here.

The blanket on his bed had secured Dudley in place while he tossed and turned in his bed unable to clear his mind of the horrible thoughts that had plagued them for some many days. Now Dudley lay still and thoughts of Doris came to his head as he drifted into bliss as he and Doris ran through open grassy fields. Dudley must have looked strange as Aunt Petunia began pulling on his arm trying to wake him

"Duders come back to us, stop this at once," she moaned as Uncle Vernon tried to stop her from shaking Dudley to death.

The healers were very disturbed by the behaviour of Aunt Petunia one of them even muttered under their breath "Muggles, you can't live with them and you can't live without them." One of the healers Bert came up to the two of them, Aunt Petunia was now sobbing into Uncle Vernon's shoulder.

"I'm sorry but I am going to have to ask you to leave while we administer some treatment. I am afraid you are disturbing the rest of the patients in the ward," Bert said calmly as hurriedly tired to direct the two Durlseys to the door of the ward.

They looked round as they reached the door, there was no one else in the ward. Bert had opened the door and was pushing them out the door before Uncle Vernon could reply "There is no one else on this ward." Bert smiled at them and pushed them out of the door and locked it behind him Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia looked at the door in surprise "Thank you came again," they heard Bert say from the other side of the door.

Uncle Vernon looked at the door as if it had personally offended him "Well I never!" he burst out as his face began to boil with anger. Aunt Petunia was still nervously clinging on to her scarf as she sat down on the chairs outside the ward.

Time seemed to tick by so slowly as the pair waited for more news just as the sun began to magically sink below the line of the window shouting started to move closer and closer.

"Where was he found?" came the first voice as the doors at the bottom of the corridor began to swing open.

"We found him outside. He was getting quite a few strange looks from the Muggles," replied a second voice. The doors clattered shut as two men and a trolley appeared in the corridor. Both of the men were bent double over the trolley. Uncle Vernon tired to see who was in the trolley but the person, who ever it was, was completely covered in a green kind of cloth.

"The Muggles seemed to think he was drunk or some thing as he was shouting at the top of his voice and trying to attack people as they passed. There were even some of those Please men, you know law officers. They were trying to arrest him when we turned up they seemed to think he was insane or some thing," the second man said.

"They seemed to think you could help him then," the first man asked. The second man nodded his head as the pair got closer and closer to Uncle Vernon. The wheels of the trolley seemed to make the journey up the corridor even more painfully slow.

As the trolley passed there was a strong smell of cats and cabbages, as it passed the cover seemed to fall slightly "Mrs Fig," Uncle Vernon roared as the two healers stopped "What is the world coming to if Muggles are not safe in their own homes."

The two healers looked at Uncle Vernon and considered him for a moment and then the first man raised his eyebrows "Muggles," he murmured.

The two continued on their way as if thinking Uncle Vernon was indeed mad and it would be better for him to be avoided.

"This is an out rage if innocent members of the public are attacked. They may be at war but we are not, leave us out of this," Uncle Vernon shouted at no one in particular. Uncle Vernon thought he felt some thing bush passed him, but it could not have done, nobody was there.

"If the wizarding world are fighting with the most evil wizard of our time and can not cope how can they hide their secrets from filthy Muggles like you," a voice said from no where. Uncle Vernon turned around and around but could not see any one.

"Poor little Muggle," the voice answered mockingly.

"Show yourself or are you too cowardly to do so?" Uncle Vernon exploded.

"No I have nothing to fear," the voice came again, this time it seemed closer.

"What do you want?" Uncle Vernon asked slightly scared now by this body less voice.

"Do you know where he is?" the voice asked, it seemed to get louder as it got closer and closer. Uncle Vernon looked around to see if Aunt Petunia could hear this strange voice. Aunt Petunia was rooted to the spot; she seemed as if she had turned to stone as she stared in to the distance, expressionless.

"What have you done to her?" Uncle Vernon demanded as he strode towards where he thought the voice was coming from.

"Nothing! She is fine she just can't hear what we are staying; all she can hear a soft humming noise in her ear that she can't explain. She can't see me or here me so to her there is no one else here, just you and her," the voice explained.

"You mean you have cast a spell on her...you...you...monster. How can you attack a woman ... you...coward," Uncle Vernon exploded as he began to openly swell with anger.

"You would think I had KILLED her or some thing the way you are going on. Now tell me where he is," the voice was starting to get harsher. Uncle Vernon began to back away from the voice; this was a person not to be trifled with. "I don't know who you mean. You are going to have to explain yourself man," Uncle Vernon announced.

"I tell you that I am a patient man but I can only be pushed so far. Where is he?" the voice shouted.

Uncle Vernon clutched his throat as he felt some thing tighten around it. "Who do you mean?" Uncle Vernon gasped.

"HARRY POTTER!"


End file.
